


Messy Creatures

by wesleyfanfiction_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-04
Updated: 2003-11-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 08:51:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7095100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyfanfiction_archivist/pseuds/wesleyfanfiction_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With all the talk about Spike and Shanshu, I thought Angel deserved a turn.  Set a couple of years after "To Shanshu in LA."  Schmoop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Messy Creatures

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [WesleyFanfiction.net](http://fanlore.org/wiki/WesleyFanFiction.Net). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [WesleyFanfiction.net collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wesleyfanfiction/profile).

1.

Angel as a man and Angel as a vampire are very different, Wesley has learned.

He smiles more, now. He even laughs sometimes, particularly when he and Wes are slipping on soap suds as they climb out of the shower.

They kiss now, often. Angel will pull Wesley into a back room, sometimes, muttering something to Gunn and Cordy about translations or training. Wes is pretty sure they don't buy it anymore, but everyone is comfortable with the illusion. 

One afternoon, Wesley finds himself staring at Angel's cock through his jeans. He tries to look away, but his eyes keep being drawn back. Finally, he tells everyone he's feeling antsy and says he wants to work out for a while. Before he goes into the basement, he gives Angel a look, and his lover follows him down a few minutes later. Wesley attacks him as he reaches the bottom of the stairs, his fingers fumbling at the button on his pants, and after a few desperate seconds, he manages to unzip them. 

Immediately, his mouth engulfs Angel's length. Angel moans and his head rolls back and hits the wall. Wesley's tongue swirls around Angel's cock, bottom to top. He sucks in just the top, worrying the tip of his tongue under the foreskin. Angel is whispering his name now, over and over, and his fingers tangle loosely in Wesley's hair. Wesley's fingers circle the bottom of Angel's cock, pumping up and down in time with his mouth. Angel bites his lip, trying to keep quiet. He comes silently, one hand leaving Wes's head to slam over his mouth.

Cordy walks in right after they've finished, "We just got a call. New case," she calls out. Wesley's head is resting against Angel's just-zipped-up jeans. Angel blushes, another new thing he does now, and Wesley coughs a few times before grabbing Angel's ankle and bending his leg at the knee. "Angel, um, had a cramp in his leg. I was just stretching it out for him."

Cordelia just rolls her eyes. "You know, you're not fooling anyone," she says. She turns and walks out of the room, and no one says anything about it again.

Angel still broods sometimes. He gets this look in his eye that Wesley knows means he doesn't believe he deserves all this. It's just regular old detecting now, with the occasional demon on the side. Patrolling on Wednesday nights, just to make sure. But the vamps have mostly cleared out of LA now. After.

Sometimes it seems like everything can be divided into before and after. Before, when Wes had an schoolboy's crush on his friend. After, when Angel said "I love you" back. Before, when Angel couldn't go outside during the day unless it was raining. After, when they sneaked off to the beach for an entire week, nights spent between cotton sheets in a house Wesley had rented, days spent fucking on the sand and then in the water as Angel soaked up the sun. Before, when Angel couldn't fuck at all.

2\. 

One night, Wesley stays late at the hotel without an excuse. He and Angel munch on expensive chocolates that Wes brought into the office and hid from Cordelia all day. They talk about inconsequential things. Suddenly, in the middle of Wesley's retelling of his first inept encounter with a vampire (under controlled circumstances, of course), Angel leans over and kisses him.

It only lasts a second, and then Angel pulls away and stares down at his hands in his lap. There's a moment of silence, and then Wesley turns Angel's head toward him and kisses him back. "I haven't done this with a man in a long time," Angel mumbles nervously, breaking away.

"It's okay," whispers Wesley, surprised to be the one with experience here.

Those first few times they kiss, it's like two children fumbling their way with dry lips and too much passion. 

3.

Angel needs glasses for reading now, which Cordelia finds highly amusing and Wesley finds makes him hard. One time, after everyone else has gone home, Wes steps out of his office to see Angel sitting there reading the paper, glasses perched on his nose. 

He saunters over and slides himself onto Angel's lap, straddling his thighs and balancing his weight. His fingers dance across the tops of Angel's glasses frames. "You look incredibly fuckable," he says, but he can't really pull the line off. His voice shakes and gets a little high on "fuck" and his face becomes a little red. Angel doesn't care; he leans forward and mashes his mouth against Wesley's.

Wesley's hands are in Angel's hair, on his chest, at his waist. He unbuttons his pants and reaches inside, pulling his cock out of his black boxers. Wesley steps back and looks at the picture he has made. Angel's hair is mussed, the combination of gel and Wesley's fingers making it stand up in a most delicious way. His tie is loosed, his shirt untucked. His glasses are slightly askew, and his cock bobs against his stomach. He looks completely debauched.

Slowly, Wes peels off his chinos and reaches into his shirt pocket. He pulls out a tube of KY, flips the top, and smears some over his fingers. His breathing hitches as he pushes two fingers into his ass, getting himself ready for Angel. He pumps once, twice, and the pads of his fingers brush his prostate. Wesley moans quietly, and Angel's hands seek him out, pulling him closer, down onto his lap. 

Wesley hisses as he sinks down onto Angel's cock, but the noise is mostly drowned out by Angel's moan. Wesley braces his hands on the back of the chair and Angel's hands grasp Wes's hips firmly, raising him up and down as both men breathe heavily. Angel comes with a long, low moan: "Wes..."

Angel stays in him, now holding him steady with one large hand as his other pumps his cock steadily until Wes comes, boneless in his arms. Wesley leans forward, carefully, his body limp against Angel's chest while the two men remain joined.

4\. 

Yes, Angel is different now, with the smiles and the kisses, but he's still the Angel Wes knows, still the Angel he fell in love with. He's complicated and flawed, and even though he's gotten his reward, he's learned that redemption is something you never stop looking for. They don't fight demons much any more, but they still fight evil, and darkness, and pain. In the end, Angel is not suddenly a man, he's still a man, because that's the only way Wesley has ever seen him.

One time, when Angel is complaining about the inconveniences of humanity, Wesley tries to explain. "Being a vampire is simple," he says. "Fight. Feed. Fuck. Humans are messy creatures, in more ways than the obvious. But you already know that Angel. You've been a man for a long time."

Angel grins. "Only you, Wes, could wax poetic about taking a piss."


End file.
